Valentine Confessions
by kairi-7717
Summary: Everyone is excited for Valenine's day. A Valentine special. Read to find out each one's confession. Rated T for minor fluff to be safe.


**If you want some of this to make sense then I suggest you read 'A Fiery Spark.' You'll get the back story between Fang and Barret. If not then that's all right cuz it would still work. Well enjoy this valentine story!**

Barret walked the streets of Eden. He was becoming to know this place pretty quick. Knowing where all the shops were, the grocery stores, the entertainment places. Pretty much everything. The only one thing that he still has yet to find is…her.

_Where are you Fang…?_

He continued walking passing several stores staring in their windows. They had chocolate hearts on display in most along with candy shaped hearts. It was that time of the year again where couples get together, the time where you tell you crush that you like them and hope for the best. The time when all single people realize how truly single they are.

It was almost Valentine's Day.

Barret looked at his reflection in the window. He needed to find her, he had to find her. His soul was acing for her…or if anything it was his stomach telling him to eat since he skipped out on breakfast. Whatever it was he knew that she was his soul mate. His other half. Not even her friends knew where she was yet.

He looked over at the door and noticed two teen girls walking out with a bag in their hands. They seemed cheery. Almost too happy. They were laughing and giggling. Barret knew all too well what they had just bought.

Chocolates.

Not just any chocolates Valentine chocolates. Ones that he will never had or never will get. That is if he can't find Fang in time. But who was he kidding. Fang wasn't that type of woman to give chocolates to. She would be the one to _expect_ to get something, not _give_ it.

He decided that staying here was making him more depressed then he wanted and continued walking. He found himself in the park and plopped himself down on a bench. He didn't know how long he was there for, he just sat. Sinking into his hopeless despair of forever being single.

"Mr. Grainer? Is that you?"

Barret looked up from the ground to see a bewildered Hope staring at him. "Oh hey Hope. What brings you here." He said flatly.

Hope raised his eyebrow "Well, my friend Serah decided she wanted to have a picnic in the park, so she invited everyone. I just came over here to use the rest room." Hope looked at him curiously. "What are _you_ doing here? It's not every day you see your teacher sulking on a park bench."

Barret tried to shake it off and smile. "I'm just wallowing in the misery of forever being single and never being able to see Fang again." He rattled off trying to joke about it.

Hope shook his head. "You sound pathetic right now."

"Do ya blame me kid? Look at me. I'm a total mess. Cupid has shot his arrow and it nailed me bull's eye in the heart. What do you expect?"

"Now you're sounding over dramatic." Hope poked back. His teacher seriously needed help.

"Look, I'm just going to wallow a bit more if you don't mind. So you can get back with your friends." He tried shooing him away with his hand.

Hope just stood there looking at his pathetic looking teacher. He sighed and hung his head. "Ok. If you want to come meet my friends and eat with us you can." He looked back up smiling now. Taking pity on the love struck man. "I'm sure Fang told you about them. You can even meet Lightning."

Barret shot his head up at the sound of her name. "Thanks, but uh, now thanks. I'm not sure if I really want to meet her. No offense. Fang told me stories about her and I'm not sure I'm up to meeting a woman of her, how should I say this… hard core personality? I don't want to do anything that would get on her bad side." He waved with his hands saying no.

Hope rolled his eyes. "She's not that bad. If anything, we can just blame Snow. She takes most of her anger out on him anyway. Though he is the one who causes her to be angry…"

Barret waved him off. "No, really that's…" he was cut off by the sound of his stomach growling. It was loud enough so that Hope could even hear it. "Then again…"

Hope chuckled "Come on. I'll introduce you to everyone."

Barret reluctantly got up and followed Hope. He wasn't too sure how this would pan out, but if it meant free food, then right now he would take it. He followed him to a grassy area in the middle of the park and saw there were two young women sitting on a blanket. Two men were playing catch with a football and a young pink haired teen playing with a young kid. They all seemed so diverse to him. It was hard to comprehend how they all got together and hung out.

Hope ran up ahead motioning Barret to follow. Hope talked to the woman who seemed to be dishing up the lunch and getting everything ready. The other woman looked to be like a soldier. She eyed him suspiciously with a steel gaze. He already knew who that one was. He made a mental note to stay as much away from her as humanly possible.

Hope returned smiling "She said it was fine. Come-on." He went behind him and started to push him from behind.

"Hey, wait Hope. I think I might have changed my mind." He tried saying, but it was too late. He was standing right in front of the blanket.

The kind looking one stood up cheerfully. "It's good to meet you. I'm Serah!"

Barret now felt embarrassed. "Heh, hi. I'm uh, Hope's school teacher Barret Grainer."

"So you're the one whose class Hope falls asleep in. What? Is it too boring for him to stay awake in?" Lightning snipped at him. She was annoyed. You could tell.

Hope butted in before Barret could say anything. "Hey it's been a week since I have slept in class."

"Well actually..." Barret started but got cut off again.

"I'm still not happy that that big idiot made you work out so much. You're still a kid." Lightning hammered back.

Hope scratched the back of his head. "I know, I know. Anyway, Mr. Grainer is a great teacher."

Lightning just crossed her arms. "Right…" She didn't sound very convincing. She was still to annoy that she was dragged onto this picnic.

"Snow! Sazh! Come meet Hope's teacher!" Serah called out to the guys.

Snow just happened to looked over at his darling at the wrong time. Sazh had thrown the football and smack him square in the face. Sazh winced when Snow fell to the ground.

"Sorry man. Maybe you should have kept paying attention." He told him as he went over to check on him.

Serah saw her 'hero' lying on the ground holding his face. She ran over to him. She knelt over him lifting his head into her knees. "Are you all right?" she asked with care.

Snow gave her thumbs up. "Nothing that aspirin can't cure…and maybe a kiss on the lips." He gave a cheeky grin.

Serah giggled and gave him a quick peck. "There, now come on. Barrett's going to have lunch with us."

Snow sat up. "Who's Barret?"

"Hope's teacher." She helped him up and started to pull him along.

"Wait why is Hope's teacher here? Is Hope in trouble? Did he flunk? Is he getting suspended?" Snow kept babbling on.

"I heard that Snow! Where's the confidence?" Hope crossed his arms eyeing him.

"What? I was just asking." He tried to sound innocent.

Lightning on the other hand smacked him upside the head. It made her feel somewhat better. "Hope's not in trouble you idiot. And if he was, they would have called him while still in school. Not on a Sunday you moron."

Barret leaned over to Hope whispering. "Is she always like that?"

Hope sighed. "Only to him."

"I would prefer if you would not talk behind my back Hope. Also Mr. Grainger. I suggest you keep your comments to yourself." Lightning said sternly.

Barret jumped from fright. "Yikes! She really heard that?"

"You'd be surprised." Snow said sarcastically.

Lightning just sat there with her eyes closed and arms crossed. Before anyone knew it, just as Snow opened his mouth a blade shot out right under his neck. "You were saying?"

Snow whimpered. "Ah, nothing. Nothing at all."

Sazh laughed in the background. He had Dajh on his shoulders, with Vanille by his side. "Sometimes I wonder how much more life Snow has left."

Serah pushed Lightning's arm away. "Forever if I have anything to do about it."

Snow rubbed his neck where the blade was. "Thanks babe. You're my good luck charm."

Barret stared in disbelief at everyone. "Who are you people?"

Snow chuckled. "Just your average folks having a good time."

"But the combination of everyone together? How does it even work? Especially you three." He was now pointing at Lightning, Serah and Snow. "It's a miracle he is still alive!"

Snow laughed "It's like I just said." He then wrapped Serah in his arms. "Good luck charm."

Vanille had moved over by Hope. "Hey Hope so who is this?"

"Oh. My teacher Mr. Grainger. He knows Fang. Have you heard from her lately?" Hope asked excitedly. He then leaned over and whispered "He has a crush on her."

Vanille's eyes lit up. "That is so cute! He is the one that likes Fang? So that's the guy who Fang told me about!" She blurted out loud.

With this being said everyone turned their attention to the three. Barret red in the face and Vanille covering her mouth with her hand. She knew she said that one to loud.

Sazh patted him on the back. "So you have a thing for our little Fang huh? Well that's a new one."

"Way to go man!" Snow did his regular fist pump. "Fang is one mighty, good looking fox." Serah gave Snow the dreaded 'look' making him chuckle nervously. "That is…aw crap. There is no way for me to dig myself out of that one."

Serah couldn't hold in her laughter. "That alone is good enough. Besides, she is very attractive."

"Maybe I'll be going. This is getting a little awkward for me…" Barret said nervously. He started to take a few steps back but was stopped by someone behind him.

"I don't think so. You're not getting away that easily." Vanille pushed him forward and made him sit down. "I want to hear your side of the story!"

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Do we really have to?"

"Ya I agree with the pink haired girl. Do I really have to?" he waved his hand trying to get out of it.

Serah gave him a plate of food. "Nope. Now you have everyone's attention."

"Ya, so spill." Vanille winked at him.

Barret sighed and hung his head. "Fine, whatever. I give up."

So Barret spilled everything from the first day he met her at the arcade, to the air hockey battle, to the bet with the go carts with him loosing and getting a haircut from the lost bet. From the time of sneak around the resort pulling pranks on everyone. To every little detail of their time together. He told them of his transfer here as a teacher and adding the time he had to deal with Hope and his loud snoring during class. Then to his time of looking over the city trying to find her, but always coming up empty. Everyone seemed to enjoy the story, especially Vanille. From what Fang told him they had a close relationship and Vanille just seemed to eat up his words.

When he was done sharing they had moved onto desserts. Serah had made a delicious cheese cake. Everyone devoured into it within seconds and wanting more. Through a mouth full of cheese cake Snow finally spoke up. "So, you think you're going to find her before Valentine's Day?"

Barret rubbed his neck. He felt hopeless. "I doubt it. If you guys haven't heard from her, especially Vanille, then I don't think there is any hope for me."

"Ah come now. Don't be like that." Sazh tried cheering him up. "I'm sure you will. Valentine's day is a day for miracles."

Hope rolled his eyes. "That's Christmas Sazh."

"Ya I know. I'm just trying to cheer the guy up ok? Give me a break." Sazh shrugged.

Vanille was giggling in the background "Well, if you want, I could call her right now and see where she is at."

"Wait. Do you think she will answer?" he asked expectantly.

"Of course! It's me silly." She had a bright smile on her face.

"How about we set up a double date!" Snow shouted out. "We could tell her it's a blind date and surprise her!"

"That's a great idea Snow!" Vanille was already dialing the number.

"Wait, I don't know about this…" he was now hesitant. He wasn't sure what he wanted anymore.

Snow gave him thumbs up. "Don't worry; the hero is here to save the day!"

Lightning stood up and started to walk away. "You guys make plans all you want. I'm not going to be a part of this."

"Hello, Fang?" Vanille eyes went bright. Fang had picked up the phone.

Barrett's palms became clammy. "I don't know why, but I'm really nervous about this."

"It's been awhile since we have seen you are you in town?" Vanille made it sound like any other conversation. "Good! Anyway, Snow and Serah were wondering if you would go out on a blind double date with them….they have a friend they are trying to set up and needed your help. Do you think you would be interested….GREAT! I'll let them know and call with more details later…yep you to Fang! BYE!" Vanille hung up the phone with a smile. "SHE SAID YES!" a little to cheerfully.

Snow let out a fist pump "All right! Looks like you'll get to see her for Valentine's Day after all."

Hope eyed him curiously. He was looking at the ground wide eyed. Shock was still on his face. He was speechless. He was going to finally see Fang again after a month of searching. "I, I don't know what to say."

Serah smiled. "Just say thank you."

"Thanks…" he was so quiet barely anyone could hear him.

Hope elbowed him. "Maybe you could help me with my Valentine issue now." He said jokingly.

Barret seemed to come back to earth but his facial expression turned to horror. "There is no way I am helping you with that!"

Snow's jaw dropped. "Wait, even he knows who you like? You told him and not me!" Snow sounded dramatic.

Hope just smiled nervously. "He already knew since Fang had already told him."

"Even Fang knows?" Snow was shell shocked.

"She basically guessed." Hope shrugged. "She has known since the Christmas party… on second thought, probably before then to." Hope thought out loud.

Snow went into a dramatic whimper shoving his face into his sleeve to cry. "Not even my little buddy will tell me."

Vanille patted him on the back. "There, there Snow. It will be ok. It's not the end of the world you know."

Sazh laughed. "When it comes to something like this, it is."

Barret just looked at everyone. "You guys are crazy."

"When you have to endure what we had to go through, you make a tight friendship." Hope explained, but when he saw the puzzled look on Barrett's face he thought that he should change the subject. "Anyway that story is for a different day."

"I think we should start making our game plan. That way we know what to do on our double date." Snow shot up from his 'dramatic' crying.

"Good idea. We're going to have to figure it out so we can let Fang know where to meet us." Serah said cheerfully.

Barret wasn't sure what he got himself into, but if it meant seeing Fang again, then he was all for it. Besides what could possibly be worse than being dragged around by Fang?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was finally the day. The day where Fang would come back into his life. The time where Fang would also confess her love for him and they live happily ever after. Barret waited with a hand full of roses for Serah and Snow to show up. They had told him that they would meet him in front of O'Malley's at five o'clock. He glanced down at his watch, sweat started to form on his head. He was getting nervous and he showed up there a half hour early.

"Oh please dear Maker. Please let this night go well." he practically begged.

He wore a nice dark purple shirt with a black vest over it. He wore dark blue jeans, shiny black shoes and to top it off, he found his old black pin stripe fedora. To say the least, Barret looked sharp and he was hoping that Fang would think so to.

"Hey Barret, looking sharp." A familiar voice called out.

He turned around to see a very well dressed Snow and a very elegant looking Serah. He gave them a half nervous smile "Uh, hey. You guys look nice."

Serah let go of Snows arm and did a small twirl. She had on a pale pink strapless dress that had a slit going up to her lower thigh and elbow length gloves to match. Her hair was put up in curls that pinned to the side of her head with a pink carnation to bring it out. "Do you think? I told Snow I wasn't sure about this but he was the one who insisted I get it."

Barret agreed it did look very nice on her; he just wasn't sure how to say it without coming off as a guy trying to steal a date. "You look really great. It was a good choice."

Snow on the other hand wore an all-white piece suit with a pale pink tie and carnation to match his date. He even clean shaved and slicked his hair back for the occasion. "You bet! I always make great choices when it comes to my beloved." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her next to him. "Ain't that right?"

Serah just giggled like a little school girl. "Just like how you never gave up on me…" She then pecked him on the cheek. "My hero."

Barret rolled his eyes. This display of affection was making him uncomfortable. "Since we're here." He tried breaking up their moment. "Should we go in and wait?"

Serah nodded. "Yes, let's."

Snow went in first and talked to the host. He had made a reservation so they were immediately seated at their table. Barret decided to sit with his back at the door so that he wasn't constantly looking for Fang. Also he was hoping that he could still surprise her when she came in. They had waited about ten minutes when she finally showed up.

Serah's face lit up. "Barret she just walked into the door!"

His face went white. He was more nervous than he let on. He was too scared to look back so he kept on staring forward. _Please, please, oh please let this is a good night…_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Vanille had gone over to Serah's house to help her get ready for the night. Even Lightning had to see her little sister off as she went on her big romantic date with Snow and to make sure Snow was dressed up nice as well. What Serah didn't know though was that Lightning was the one who made him silk back his hair and to shave. She basically had to threat him into it until he complied.

After the two love birds left Vanille was busy making special Valentine cookies. She had asked Serah is she could use her kitchen to bake some so that she could give them to her Valentine. Vanille was finished within two hours and was very pleased with her.

"There, now that should do it!" she was ecstatic that she was going to finally tell Hope that she liked him.

Lightning was watching her from the door way. She seemed way to overly excited for such a frivolous day.

"Now all I need is to find Hope and I give these to him." Vanille had started to put the cookies in a bag when Lightning walked up behind her.

"So you made these for Hope then?" she asked now being curious.

"You bet! Nothing says more then I love you, then homemade cookies!"

Lightning seemed to just nod as she examined the heart shaped cookies. "Well, good luck. I hope he likes them." She seemed somewhat distracted, almost quiet when she spoke.

Vanille had packed up the last of the cookies "Thanks! He should be here in an hour. I can't wait!"

Lightning crossed her arms "You mean he is coming here?"

"Ya. When I told Serah about it, she immediately invited Hope over. So were going to watch a movie here since there would be an adult around." Vanille giggled at the thought.

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Why am I the one who is always the last to know when it comes to these things?"

"That's because you would just say no. this way you're forced into it."

She sighed. "You're right on that one. All right, but this kitchen needs to get cleaned up first." She then looked at the clock and then at Vanille. She was covered in flour and cookie dough. "When was he supposed to be here?"

"An hour!" the realization finally hitting her.

"Look, go get cleaned up. I clean the kitchen for you."

"Oh thank you Lightning!" Vanille then hurried to clean herself up leaving Lightning in the kitchen to sulk.

"Why am I such a push over these days." She rolled her eyes at herself and started the cleaning.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Whoa baby. She is looking smoking hot!" Snow whistled. Earning an elbow from Serah.

Barrett's face felt warm. He tugged at his collar from the nerves. He heard her footsteps closing in.

"Hey Snow, you're looking nice. Serah you look hot!" Fang called from behind Barret. "So who is my lucky date?" She was now right behind the table. She was waiting for her 'blind date' to stand up.

Barret slowly stood grabbing the roses beside him and turned around. "Hey Fang…" he was then caught breathless. He stared at Fang with amazement. She was indeed gorgeous.

Fang flipped her hair with her hand. "What did I leave you speechless?" she said in a flirty way. "It's nice to see you again Barret."

"You, you, look…"

"Amazing, hot, foxy, astounding, beautiful, attractive, _sexy_? Go ahead take your pick, but I suggest the last one." She told him playfully.

Barret couldn't believe his eyes. She outshone from the rest. She wore a dark purple floor length dress. A halter top that was extremely low cut. Her back was exposed with it just stopping right above below her lower back. Her hair was put up, but she left some bangs down to fall in her face.

"You look stunning." He said breathlessly.

She tilted her head thinking "I'll take that one."

He quickly went over to her seat and pulled the chair out for her. She graciously nodded her head and sat. "It's so good to see you again Fang."

"I was a little surprised when I walked in to see you, but ya. I think I may enjoy this night."

Snow joined in on the conversation. "How did you now it was him? He made it a complete surprise."

Fang chuckled "There is no way I could mistake this pony of his."

"Well I'm just glad you to got to see each other again." Serah exclaimed.

"How did you end up with these guys?" Fang wondered. "Weren't you supposed to be in Bodhum?"

"Well, I got transferred here and ended up being Hope's teacher." He said sheepishly.

"Ah, so it's Hope that I should thank then." Fang rested her chin in her hand as she stared at Barret.

He felt a lump in his throat and tried to swallow it. "I guess you could say that."

"Still as cute and easy to pick on as always." Fang tapped his nose playfully.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Vanille came bounding into the kitchen all cleaned up and ready. "How is it coming Lightning?"

She washed her hands in the sink and dried them off. "Just got done."

Vanille was starting to feel nervous. "Lightning? Where did I leave the bag?"

Lightning walked to the table picking it up. "It's right here." She said with a soft smile.

"I'm feeling so nervous right now. He is going to be here any minute."

"I'm sure everything will be fine." She tried reassuring her. _Though I don't know really…_Lightning walked out of the kitchen a little down. _I seriously hope everything goes good for them two. Maybe this will be good for Hope…_she sat down on the sofa and grabbed one of Serah's wedding magazines that was on the end table.

DING DONG.

Vanille jumped from the sound of the doorbell. "He's here…"

She nervously walked to the door and opened it to reveal a sheepish looking Hope. He held up his hand and waved "Hey…"

Vanille's cheeks went pink. "Hi. Come one in."

Hope eyed the rooms. "So…is anyone else here?"

Vanille nodded. "Ya Lightning is still here. I think she is in the living room."

Hope gave a nod and followed Vanille. He was hoping that he would be able to see Lightning today. She led him into the kitchen where her bag still sat.

"Hey Hope I have something to tell you?" she said cheerfully but you could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"What is it?"

"Well you see. I know that you already have someone you like and everything, but since today is a special day, I just wanted to tell you…" she picked up the bag and handed it to him.

"Vanille, I…" hope tried to explain but Vanille cut him off.

"I really like you Hope. You don't have to say anything right now, but I have been wanting to tell you this for a while now…so…I made those for you. I hope you like them." She gave a small smile.

Hope didn't know what to say. Vanille liked him? But he likes Lightning. How was he even going to explain all this to her? He felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Vanille saw that he was confused and unsure. She quickly tried to change the subject when Lightning walked in.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I heard the door and thought I would come in and say hi, but I guess you're busy." Lightning felt so stupid. Of course she knew what they were doing. She just wanted to interrupt them.

Hope set the bag down and called out after Lightning. "Hey Light! You can come back in. We were just talking."

She looked back and saw the hurt in Vanille's face. Lightning felt a stab in her stomach. _Great job Lightning. You just ruined Vanille's confession over your stupid impulsive actions. _"No that's ok. You kids talk. I'm going out for a bit."

"But Light!" Hope called out, but it was too late. He heard the door open and close. She was out of that house like Lightning.

Vanille sat down in the chair. She knew that Hope would probably say no, but she wanted to chance it anyway. "It's ok Hope. You can go if you want."

Hope felt horrible at that moment. He realized what he had just done. While Vanille was confessing to him he practically blew her off for another woman. He saw then pain in her eyes. He sat down in the chair next to her and hung his head. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to…"

Vanille looked up at him. "I know its ok. You like Lightning don't you."

Hope shot his head up. "No, that is…well…"

She smiled softly. "I could tell when she walked into the room. Your face lit up, but then shock. It was kinda cute now that I think about it."

"I myself that I was going to wait for her. Until I was old enough…" Hope tried explaining.

"Does she know?" she asked curiously.

"Ya…I told her over Christmas." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I'm here if you ever need anything? Ok Hope?" she was now fully smiling. She was almost back to her old self.

"Thanks…I'm still really sorry. Maybe if things just don't turn out…"

"Hope." She interrupted him. "I'm not going to give up on you! I'm going to beat Lightning!"

Hope was shocked at first then he smiled "I would like to see you try." He then eyed the cookies. "You said you made those for me right?"

She giggled. "Yep, you got it. I think you should try one. I'm sure my baking is way better then Lightning's."

"Only one way to find out." He said playfully.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fang sat back relaxing. "Wow I never knew that I missed so much."

"I think it's safe to say you can come back now Fang. I don't think my sister will do anything to you anymore."

"I wouldn't count on that. Your sister can hold grudges you know."

Snow just laughed. "I'm still alive aren't I?"

Fang pointed her finger at Snow. "That's only because you're engaged to her sister."

Snow shrugged. "Well she was always my good luck charm. Hey and if anything, you got Barret here to protect you from her if anything happens."

Barrett's shot his head up. "I would what? You really think could go up against her. Her stare alone gives me the hebi gebi's."

Fang laughed. "If anything _I _would be the one bailing Barret out. Anyway we should get going. It's starting to get late."

Serah looked at the time. "Your right. Come on Snow; let's leave these to talk a little more." She said with a smile.

Snow winked at the two. "Now don't do anything that I wouldn't do."

"Snow, I think I would do a lot more then you ever would." Fang said crossing her arms eyeing Snow.

"Ya, you may have a point there." Snow thought as he got his coat on.

Serah waved good bye along with Snow and exited the restaurant, leaving the two too caught up some more.

Barret got up grabbing his jacket as well. "I think we should head out now."

Fang shrugged. "Whatever you day. You're my date after all."

The two got their things together and exited the resueraunt. They started to walk down the street when Barret saw the park. "Hey, follow me for a second."

Fang raised her eye brow. "Ok? Where are we going?"

They crossed the street and he took her hand placing in on his arm. "A good gentleman always escorts his lady and us my darling are going to walk through the park."

Fang just smiled letting him lead the way. "I guess it wouldn't hurt for a nice stroll."

They walked in silence for a few more minutes until they came to the middle of the park. There in the middle of the pathway was a large fountain. Barret pulled out a coin, closed his eyes, and tossed it in.

Fang watched him curiously, "So what did you wish for?"

Barret shrugged "If I tell you then it won't come true and I would really love for this one to happen so…you're not going to find out."

"Well that's not very fair. I know it had to deal with Me." she let go placing her hand on her hips playfully.

"So now you know why I don't want to tell you." He playfully shot back. "Do you want me to ruin the surprise?"

Fang stepped in closer. "And what would this surprise entail?"

Barret followed suit and stepped almost inches away from Fang. "Well, if I told you would you grant me my wish?"

"I guess that depends." She thought for a few seconds. "I guess I could try something." She was now just inches from his face. She placed her arms around his waist and stared into his minty green eyes. "So what was it that you wished for?"

He could feel her warm breath on his skin. "I wished that…" he touched her face, brushing her bangs out of her eye. "I could do this!" He said quickly throwing her over his shoulder. Fang had let out a scream as he twirled her in a circle.

"Barret! I could hit you for this!" Fang called out though laughter.

He slowly stopped and set her down. "I was waiting for the right moment to catch you off guard. You were always the one tricking me. Now it's my turn to do the same to you!" he told her seriously but playfully.

Fang just smiled pushing him in the shoulder, but he held on to her. "Ya well you got me. Are you happy?"

Barret pondered this for a second. "Not. Quite. Yet." He leaned in and kissed her gently. He could tell Fang was pleased by this. He could feel her smiling through the kiss.

Fang wrapped her arms around his neck and dove in more passionately in the kiss. Barret picked her up in the bridal hold and continued kissing her. After a few moments of more intense kissing, they finally broke apart. "Wanna know something?" Fang said through breaths.

Barret stared into her eyes. "That you want to go get a haircut?"

Fang smiled brighter. "No, that will be you next time I win a bet."

"You're not going to get rid of my pony tail…"

"Watch me…" Fang kissed him again passionately once more. "I'm glad we met." And dove in again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Snow and Serah were just a few blocks away from their house when Snow made a denture. Serah was wondering where he was taking her but thought that a nice surprise was nice. He had pulled up along a beach with the moon shining on the water. He helped her out and sat her alongside a rock overlooking the view.

"My angel, my everything…my love." Snow spoke gently.

"Yes my darling."

"You're my life, my love, your everything that I dream about."

Serah giggled. "Are you going to purpose to me again?"

"No, not quiet. What I want to do is set a date for the wedding. I want to get married this summer. What do you think?"

Serah just beamed with happiness. "YES! Yes! Let's get married! I'm so happy Snow! We're going to finally get married!"

"So shall we shoot for August?"

Serah yelled out "YES!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was quiet at Lightning's house. When she returned, the lights were off, but she could hear the soft music from the TV.

_I wonder if they are still here. I hope things worked out for them…_

When Lightning entered the living room, she saw both Hope and Vanille asleep on the couch. Hope was sitting up with Vanille's head in his lap. Lightning thought that her leaving was the best thing and it looks as if it had worked. She sat down on the chair next to the couch watching them.

_I'm happy for you Hope. It's better for you this way…_

"So much for me and my happy Valentine's…not that I actually cared." Lightning sighed under her breath.

"You know you will always be my valentine Light."

Lightning looked over and saw that Hope was looking at her. "You heard me didn't you…?"

"I'm a light sleeper sometimes."

Lightning sighed "So how did things go between you and Vanille?"

Hope laid his head back against the couch. "I told her there was someone else."

"Hope…" Lightning started out, but was stopped by Hope.

"I already know…and she knows. She said she would wait for me, like how I said I would wait for you."

Lightning was getting mad. She didn't like how this was sounding. "Hope, just give it up. You're still too young to understand this stuff yet."

"And you're scared that it might come true. Face it Lightning, you can't wait for me to grow up." Hope shot back, trying to hit a nerve.

Lightning was shocked. She never knew Hope could be so bold about these types of things. "Hope…there's just no way that it's ever going to work. You have someone right there who likes you. Give her a chance and if it doesn't work, then like me again if you want, I just don't want you to put your life on hold."

Hope was silent. He knew that he liked her, he liked her a lot, but what she was saying was true. He groaned showing his frustration. "Light."

"What is it Hope." She was kinda feeling bad about saying that but it was true. Even if she herself couldn't admit it to herself.

"Happy Valentine's day." He handed her a small box.

Lightning took it out of respect and opened it. It was a necklace with a lightning bolt. "When I saw it, I just had to get it for you. Sorry it seems so cheesy."

Lightning sighed. She really did like it a lot, even though it was cheesy. She stood up leaning over to Hope and kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you Hope. You're right on one thing. I can't admit it…not just yet."

Hope gave a small grin. "See…told you."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Just go back to bed." She placed a blanket over Vanille and handed one to Hope. "There is no way I'm tucking you into bed. Do it yourself."

Hope chuckled. "Fine…whatever you say Light."

**Wow it's finally over! That is the longest one-shot/chapter I have ever written! I feel proud of myself. Also for the fact that I really like this story and that I got it done before the intended due date!**

**Sadly I am one of the few who does not have a valentine so this story was a little sad for me but it was still fun.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**


End file.
